


The Old and New

by Mysterious_Little_Critter626



Series: Almost Everything is Digital AU [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Little_Critter626/pseuds/Mysterious_Little_Critter626
Summary: A prequel to "When the Barrier is Down."Davis, Yolei, and Cody discovers a new world call the Digital World. They meet kids who have their own experience with this world while aslo helping the battle against the Digimon Emperor.
Series: Almost Everything is Digital AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943626
Kudos: 2





	The Old and New

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to "When the Barrier is Down," and that story's first chapter have already been posted. I'll be hoping back and forth between these two stories, although this story will have fewer chapters so it'll be completed first.

Okay, this was officially the weirdest and coolest day Davis ever had in his life. First this T.K. kid came his school and apparently Kari knows him. Then a girl named Yolei gave Kari an email Tai sent, and he was in trouble in another world called the Digital World. He heard of the Digital World from Tai and some other kids who play that Digimon game. Although Tai describes it in a negative manner while the others were more positive about it. Either way they needed to go to that place to help Tai out.

Davis also got this cool device from a computer and then was sucked into the same computer. The digital world wasn’t what he expected. When you think of the word digital you think of techno stuff, not trees and leaves. What’s even more weird about this place, is that some of these digimon guys coming out of a vending machine. Also, apparently digimon can talk too from what he can tell from this cat and flying guinea pig the other two kids were hugging.

“You guys made it!” A voice shouted and a familiar boy came into view from the same direction both digimon came from.

“Tai!” Davis shouts with a grin. “We’ve been looking for you!”

Tai’s eyes widen in confusion, “Davis? What are you doing here?”

“I came here to help you!”

“Gatomon, your ring. What happen?” Kari says.

Gatomon was about to answer, before a loud screeching noise interrupted her. It sounded like it was pretty far, but Tai wasn’t really going to take that chance. “Listen if we’re going to continue talking, we need to get out of the open.” The group ran for safety, with Tai leading them to a cave that was near a small cliff.

Once in, the three younger kids saw more digimon. and these guys look like they just came out from a fight. Except for this one digimon that looks like a small red dragon. It was in better shape than the others but still have wounds on its body. “Hey you brought friends!” Its head titled when noticing Davis. “Who’s he?”

“Name’s Davis! What’s yours?” Davis answers and holds out his hand to the digimon.

The red dragon grin and shakes Davis’s hand. “I’m Shoutmon, the Digimon King!”

“What happen to them?” Kari asks, looking concern at the injured digimon. She quickly turns to Tai realizing something off. “Tai, where’s Agumon?” Tai frowns and turns his head away from her.

“One day, a human came here and started making Digimon his slaves. He calls himself the Digimon Emperor. He uses these powerful dark rings that can make you stronger, but it takes control of you in the process,” Shoutmon answers.

“If the rings catch you, you're a slave until someone can free you. It’s difficult to break it when they’re fighting you and trying to avoid another dark ring in the process.” Gatomon says with ears down and arms folded, “Agumon was one of them.”

“Tai…” Kari says with concern as she lays a hand on his shoulder.

“Digimon Emperor… I'll slap a dark ring on him!” Tai, with a furious expression and clenching fists, said.

 _Whoever this Agumon guy is, he sure means a lot to Tai._ Davis thought with a look of concern directed towards Tai. _Man wouldn’t to that emperor guy when Tai get’s a hold of him._

“He's got this strange digivice.” Shoutmon says wanting to explain more on what’s the deal with this Digimon Emperor guy. “It’s draining our powers and making us weak. None of the digimon are able to digivolve because of it!”

T.K. turns to Davis. “Show him yours.” Davis look at him in confusion but did what T.K. said.

Gatomon suddenly glares at Davis and point an accusing claw at him. “That's it! You work for the Digimon Emperor!” Some of the digimon look at Davis fearfully while others gave off the impression that they were ready to fight him.

Taken aback by Gatomon’s accusation and the sudden tension directing towards him, Davis held out his hands in front of him defensively. “I’m not working for anyone! I just got it today… From a computer!”

“So that's what came out of that digi-egg!” Tai says gaining the tension from the kids and the digimon. “Three new digivices! But who got the other two?”

“Did you say digi-egg?” T.K. asks.

Tai gestures them to follow him deeper into the cave while Shoutmon stays to take care of the other digimon. Davis hurriedly follows them just so he can get out of view from the digimon who were staring at him intensely.

In the cave there was hole at the of the cave, shining a daylight on an egg. The egg itself has a flaming design and a metal spike sticking out of it. At the bottom of the metal spike, there was a symbol that look like a sun. “It has the crest of courage, but I’m not able to lift it,” Tai said.

T.K. walks up to egg to get a closer look at it. “It’s smaller than the digi-eggs we’ve seen.” T.K. then tries to lift it up, but to no avail. “It’s way heavier though. It won’t budge at all.”

“Let me try!” Kari does the same this thing that T.K. done, but the egg still wouldn’t move.

“Guys, I pump iron all the time! Let me do it!” Walking up to the weird egg, he kneels down and tries to lift it too. And… it worked? It was way lighter than he thought as he fell to ground backwards. “See? What I tell you? Light as a feather!”

Suddenly, a beam of red light emerges from the hole that the egg was covering. A blue digimon comes out with glee. “Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last!” He leaps to Daivs and jumps around him in excitement. “You moved the Digi-Egg! My name's Veemon!”

“Uh, hi, I’m Davis…”

“I've been waiting my whole life to meet you, Davis!”

Davis scratches the back of his head, unsure of what’s going on. “…I think you’ve got the wrong guy.”

Veemon shakes his head, “nope, I’ve got it right. You were the only one who was able to move the Digi-Egg of Courage.”

Before Davis can ask Veemon what he’s talking about, the ground started shaking. “What the – this place has earthquakes?”

“No! Look up above! It’s Monochromon!” Patamon shouts. “And he has a dark ring!”

That looks like a triceratops with only one horn… And it was coming down from the hole!

The giant digimon lands in front of the kids and digimon, it looks like it was ready to fight. “Boom Bubble!” Patamon shots air at it.

The attack did nothing. “Volcanic Strike!” Now it was Monochromon’s turn and he about to shot at fire at them.

“Come on let’s go!” Tai shouts. The kids and digimon ran out of the cave. They came back to Shoutmon and the injured digimon. “Shoutmon! Get everyone out of here!”

“What happen!” Tai points to Monochromon who was heading their way. Shoutmon frowns, took a fighting stance and a mic appears in his claws. “You guys get these digimon out, I’ll stay and fight!” Shoutmon ran towards Monochromon, he lays an attack with his mic. “Rock and Roller!”

“You heard him! Everybody, move it!” Gatomon shouts.

The digimon starts to move out of the cave. The ones who were slower or more injured than others, needed help from the kids and their partners to get out.

“Slamming Attack!” Monochromon slams his head against Shoutmon’s body, launching the red dragon across the cave.

He landed in front of Davis. “Woah, are you okay?” Davis asks while lifts Shoutmon up to his feet.

Shoutmon grunted, “those battle I had before this sure did a number on me…”

As Monochromon comes closer, Davis helps Shoutmon get of the cave quickly. But there was no one in sight. “Davis down here!” Tai yells from the bottom of the cliff.

“Volcanic Strike!” A blast from Monochromon knocks Davis, Veemon, and Shoutmon off the cliff. Remembering that Shoutmon was injured, Davis decides to break the digimon’s fall by using his body as a cushion.

It hurt, really bad. “Davis, are you okay? Tell me what hurts,” Veemon asks.

“Everything but my earlobes.”

“Thank you for breaking my fall.” Shoutmon says, getting himself off of Davis.

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” Davis grunts as he sat up.

“Davis, hurry and open the Digi-Egg!” Veemon says.

“What?”

“You control the Digi-Egg of Courage. I can digivolve if you open the Digi-Egg. You need to use your courage to open it and say Digi-Armor Energize while you’re at it.”

“Davis! Get up, it's not safe!” Tai shouts, he was carrying some of the smaller digimon with T.K. was right behind him. Kari was with the other digimon. “We've got to get out of here!”

Monochromon roars as he came into view. He lands at the bottom of the cliff without getting damage. But his target wasn’t the boys, it was towards Kari, Gatomon, and all of the injure digimon. The digimon are too slow to be able to avoid Monochromon’s attack.

“No!” Shoutmon shouts, he gets up before falling back to the ground again in exhaustion.

“Davis! Have Courage!” Veemon shouts.

“They’re in trouble! You want courage? I'll show you!” Davis stood up and throws his broken goggles at the ground. He holds the Digi-Egg up in the air. “Digi-Armor Energize!”

The Digi-Egg of Courage started glowing and leaves davis’s hand. It goes to Veemon as the digimon was engulfed in flames. “Veemon, Armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!” Once the flames were gone there stood a taller version of Veemon. Although this Veemon wears an armor that looks like it came from the Digi-Egg. It even had that metal spike coming out of the helmet.

Flamedramon jumps in between Monochromon and its targets. Grabbing a hold of the dino digimon, he stops its tracks. Flamedramon leaps in the air and throws Monochromon behind the others. Monochromon lands far away from Kari and the digimon. Flamedramon lands in front of Monochromon. 

Getting up, the dinosaur roars and runs towards Flamedramon. His Slamming Attack threw Flamedramon up in the air, but that didn’t stop the blue digimon. While in midair, Flamedramon covers his body in flames and launches himself at Monochromon. “Fire Rocket!”

“Flamedramon, aim for the dark ring!” Shoutmon shouts. Following Digimon King’s advice, Flamedramon shatters the ring with his body, freeing Monochromon. The freed digimon falls to the ground while Flamdramon lands a few feet away from it.

Suddenly Flamdramon’s body started glowing in orange light. The light leaves Veemon and went straight into Davis’s digivice. Another light came out of the digivice and into his pocket. Feeling sudden weight from his pocket, Davis pulls out a strange device. Opening the lid, the screen shows an egg.

“Davis!” Veemon shouted running towards his partner. He takes out hand towards Davis. “That was great!”

Davis shakes his partner’s hand. “Of course it was! We’re a team now!” Yep, this was defiantly the greatest day he ever had.


End file.
